Sleeping Beauty
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request for Seafan. MarlinxDory. In this one the kids get another play treat, Sleeping Beauty. Not only that but Nemo gets the chance to be director and narrator. Did the play turn out good? Enjoy :)


The school children get another play treat before before the last one of the school year until next year. Today the kids get the treat of Sleeping Beauty, where Nemo is the director/narrator, Dory is Aurora, her parents are the king and queen, Marlin is the Prince, Peach, Flo and Destiny as the fairy godmothers, Bailey is the messenger which he is happy about because he doesn't have that many lines, and finally as the male Maleficent is Hank. Since the kids have a male Maleficent that means his name is going to be Ficent, though people are sure it actually is Vicent. Which Hank doesn't argue a losing battle knowing it would be of no use. The curtains rise to show a stand in baby doll for Dory as she is too big to be a baby.

"Your highness! The fairies have came to give the princess their gifts." says Bailey

"Let them in" says Charlie

Bailey nods and lets in the three fairies.

"Your highness, I have a gift for your daughter, the gift of beauty" says Peach, err Flora

"What a beautiful gift" says Jenny

"Your highness what a beautiful daughter you have, for her I give her the gift of song she shall have the most beautiful voice in the kingdom." says Flo, err Fauna

"What a wonderful gift." says Charlie

However before Destiny, err Merryweather can bestow her gift to the baby princess, the messenger comes in scared.

"Your majesty! It's an emergency a new guest has arrived but he was not invite-" starts Bailey

Hank comes in making the crowd gasp and whisper at that as he is wearing an octopus version of a cape and holding a staff of his own. Bailey hurries off the stage glad he doesn't have to speak again.

"What is the meaning of this." says Charlie

"Oh a party for your baby King Stefan? And yet I wasn't invited. Hmm...I heard the gifts and felt that there was one missing." says Hank

"W-what is that?" asks Charlie getting worried for his baby.

"She shall be the most beautiful and most kind of all not to mention has the most beautiful voice of all. But that beauty and grace comes with a price on her 16th birthday she shall prick her fin on a needle of a spinning wheel and die!" says Hank

"Wha-" starts Charlie

"If you don't like that gift then I can take it back and turn her into a frog instead." says Hank

"No! It's a wonderful gift! Thank you Ficent!" says Jenny

"You are certainly welcome, Leah. You should learn some manners from her Stephan." says Hank

With that Hank turns around and leaves laughing evilly and takes off leaving ink around everyone. Jenny grabs the baby and holds her close to her chest.

"What are we going to do?" asks Jenny

Charlie turns to the fairies looking at them desperate for help.

"Merryweather hasn't gave her gift yet." says Flo

"I can't undo what has been done but I can give her a gift to keep her from dying." says Destiny

"Please anything." says Charlie

"Well..On her 16th birthday she shall prick her finger but she won't die instead she will fall asleep until true love's kiss breaks the spell." says Destiny

The king and queen look at each other than at the fairies.

"Alright the party is over can you three stay?" asks Charlie

The three fairies look at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Of course your majesty." says the three fairies

The other guest filled out so the queen and king can take care of this mess in a private matter. They were really worried about the queen.

"So the King Queen and Fairies talked amongst themselves and chose to have the princess live with the fairies until her 16th birthday. " says Nemo

The curtains close, the play is usually longer but because they are a child evidence much like the movie time is going to move forward. When the curtains open Nemo goes to the back with a mic.

"Young Aurora turning 16 tomorrow she is dancing with her friends of the forest." says Nemo

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." starts singing Dory

Prince Phillip watches in the distance happily.

"I know you that gleam in your eyes is so familiar." sings Dory

She dances and twirls on the stage having everyone's eyes on her not knowing that Dory can sing and dance.

"And I know that it is true that visions are all they I know you and I know what you do I danced with you Once upon a way you did once upon a dream haha haha haha But if I know you-" sings Dory

The Prince takes the friends turn dancing with Aurora this time himself.

"You loved me once- " starts Dory

"The way you did,Once upon a dream" sings Marlin

Dory starts walking away from Marlin not sure about this as he is a stranger.

"I am really sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." says Marlin

"It isn't that it's..your a.." starts Dory

"A stranger? But don't you remember we have meet before." states Marlin

"W-we have?" asks Dory

"Of course! You said so yourself. Once upon a dream." says Marlin

Dory sticks her nose up much like Aurora is suppose to do and starts "sneaking" away but Marlin slowly swims after her not wanting to frighten her.

"I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream." sings Marlin

He touches her fin when he gets close to her.

"I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar." sings Marlin

Dory smiles and swims backwards gracefully keeping her eyes on Marlin as she does so. Soon he catches up with her and they dance and dance through the forest happily landing near the edge of the stage. Dory cuddles into Marlin and Marlin holds her close happily.

"What is your name?" asks Marlin

"Briar Rose" states Dory

"What a beautiful name and so fitting." says Marlin

"Thank you, what is your name?" asks Dory

"I am Phillip" says Marlin

"What a wonderful name." says Dory

He smiles at that and they watch the sunset together. In the meantime the fairies were preparing for the princess's birthday party as tonight was their last night. Fauna just finished making the cake as to keep their story.

"Oh look what you did to her dress! It's her birthday gift!" says Pearl

"What I did? Rose would not like this!" says Destiny "Forget this I am getting the wands! Rose won't be back for quite some time. You know she plays with the critters."

She swims up and comes back with three wands giving her 'sisters' their wands.

"Careful Merryweather! Fauna close the windows and I will block the holes, and Merryweather make sure to lock the door." says Pearl

They nod and set to work quickly so they can make the perfect birthday gift for Rose. Merryweather uses her magic to clean the room for Flora, while Fauna makes the cake and Flora makes the dress.

"I think this beauty should be pink." says Pearl "There ladies what do you think of this wonderful dress?"

"It is mighty beautiful Flora but quiet honesty it should be blue" says Destiny

The dress is flipped into the blue coloring of the dress.

"Merryweather! Pink!" says Pearl

The dress turns pink again while the thread is putting on the magical final touches. This starts the two to have a pink and blue dress battle over Rose's dress and they end up ruining the dress. Not to soon after Ficent's minion notices the magic show and decides to go tell him.

"So the Princess is alive with fairy protectors?" says Hank "Oh well, she has to go home eventually so the spell will happen and I will make sure the princess will die. No one shall save her." says Hank

The scene changes again to Aurora returning home and finding the beautiful pink dress and birthday cake. The narrator comes out to tell the audience what is going on.

"The beautiful princess tells her aunts as they called themselves about the prince which makes the aunts worry. They know they can't hide it no longer and they tell her her actual name and where she comes from and also tomorrow at dawn she will be going home to her father and mother. The princess went to bed upset that she can't see her prince tomorrow and the next day the four of them go to the palace." says the narrator

The curtains close and the scene turns to the throne room where Charlie and Jenny hug Aurora closely, they show her around even showing her bedroom talking to her about how much they missed her. Nemo leaves the stage and waits to talk again, he only has one group of lines left.

"I know you want to talk to me but...can I go to bed?" asks Dory

"Of course it must have been a long journey." says Charlie

"Sleep tight" says Jenny

"The king and queen leave and have the fairies stand near by just in case. Inside of her room there is a weird song that draws to Aurora, the princess follows the voice without much choice. There at the top is a spinning wheel." says Nemo

"Go back down! Don't go!" says the audience

"The princess takes her fin and pricks her fin on the spinning wheel. The king and queen cry when they find their precious daughter on the floor of the castle. They take her body and lay her in bed like she is sleeping the kingdom is saddened by the loss of their princess. It is when the kingdom is quiet and mourning, Fauna remembers the prince and the gift." says Nemo

"True loves kiss! Come on ladies I know what to do!" says Fauna

"The fairies follow their sister and find the prince. The prince is let on on what is going on so he follows them to save the princess before it is too late." says Nemo

"What?! You fools!" says Hank

Lights and props are used to make the dragon that is suppose to be hank keeping the prince from entering the castle.

"Foul beast I shall slay you and save my love!" says Marlin

"Go ahead and try it!" says Hank

The fairies lend their powers to Phillip making his sword power enough to take down hank and he swims up to where Aurora is sleeping peacefully in her bed. Phillip takes the fin that was pricked and kisses it lightly before kissing Aurora lightly on the lips. Aurora opens her eyes slowly and smiles at her prince. They hug happily and kiss again, the curtains close and when they open again the scenery changes to Prince Phillip and Aurora dancing.

"I knew you once upon a dream" they sing in unison and kiss again

The audience cheer happily and throw flowers onto the stage as the others all come on stage to bow.

The End


End file.
